infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The-informer
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alareiks (Talk) 15:26, 21 June 2011 "The Informer" Well, then you better prove it.Dude, let's see some contributions. I have 3 gigabytes of information just involving the inFamous series. If you can beat a third of that, I'm impressed. Before you want us to ask for your help, we gotta see some contributinos, man. Alareiks 100% 08:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Listen, pal, I can quote any comic cutscene at any time, and I have EVERY cutscene and trailer on my computer. Listen, you can't compete with me. Why do I say that? Well, looking at your grammar, it's obvious. Alareiks 100% 09:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I HAVE THEM ALL ASWELL, i know all there is to know to of the 2 games, Now then you run along and stop pesting me got it? The-informer 10:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC)The-InformerThe-informer 10:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Listen, I'm warning you, if you don't drop that attitude I will take action. Now, I may have treated you like you're below my level of knowledge, but the reason is that you wrote to me in a poor grammar, telling me you know everything about inFamous. If someone says that in poor grammar, of course I will assume I know more than them. That doesn't give you the right to take some kind of attitude against me. Now, I'm not saying I will block you if you're angry, not at all, but your multiple posts like the one above will result in a warning, wich if ignored, will resulst in a block. Now, have a good day. Alareiks 100% 11:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I dont care what the hell you do, but if you do then prove it i still may not know how to link but i can tell you that i do, and no im not talking with an attitude (NOW I AM >), SO PROVE IT THEN IF YOU ARE TELLING THE TRUTH I'M NOT SAYING YOU DONT BUT I HAVE KNOW PROOF YET. The-informer 11:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) THE-INFORMERThe-informer 11:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Now you're attacking me personally. So now I am giving you a warning, and I will block you for attacking me if you don't stop. We do not tolerate such behavior here. Now, I'm not being the bad guy here, I'm just telling you that you're acting like a dick to me, wich I do not respect. Think I was respectless? Well, then it's better you tell me that in a calm way, like this, rather than yelling it out in my face. And, I don't have to prove anything, for this is no competition. Now, if you wish to be on this wiki, you better gain some respect. Alareiks 100% 11:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) You know what, GO FUCK YO SELF I DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO A-HOLE! The-informer 09:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC)THE-INFORMERThe-informer 09:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) So let me get this straight u think you can hijack me account!?